Without You
by LOSTrocker
Summary: DH spoilers. FredOFC warnings. It was the hardest thing that he would have to do... How could George tell Fred's muggle girlfriend that he didn't survive the war?


Author's Notes: Its been awhile since I wrote a HP ficcy but after reading Deathly Hollows I had to a fic for Fred. So, spoiler warnings. OFC/Fred pairing. Plus, I wanted to return to a favorite fandom. :) Change made for story purposes. I know there are tons of these but I wanted my shot at it. Also inspired by the song Without You from the musical RENT. Hopefully its not too bad. 

"...The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but Im gone.  
Cause I die, without you..."  
-Without You, From: RENT

Without You By: LOSTrocker

"Come on Fred, let me go with you." Evvie pleaded with her boyfriend Fred.

"You're a muggle, you can't." he pointed out. "This war doesn't concern you. I want you here, safe."

"It does concern me when it tangles in with you." Evvie tried so hard to fight the tears that were coming, but lost the battle.

Fred took her into her arms. "It's going to be all right. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you will be waiting for me as soon as I get back." Fred replied with a smile and he wiped away her tears.

George watched the scene that was unfolding before him. How his heart ached for his brother and Evvie. It was always painful to part from a loved one when war was concerned.

"Damn straight I will be." Evvie promised him.

"Boys, come on, its time." Mr. Weasley came to fetch his sons.

Evvie held on to Fred. Suddenly a bad feeling watched over her, that she couldn't ignore. Was this the last time she would see Fred? Before Fred he brushed his lips against hers and it was the first time... It was always like the first time. She had no idea that he was going to propose to her when he got back. No one did. Not even Fred. He couldn't wait for her to become Mrs. Fred Weasley. Their blessful moment ended when they parted.

"Becareful you two." she replied as she went to hug George.

"We will." he promised.

"Please watch over him." she whispered.

George nodded. Then they parted. Before they were fully out of the door, Evvie embraced Fred one more time. Then she watched her boys leave...

When they were back with the others, Fred pulled George aside. "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"If anything should happen to me..."

"Stop talking like that Fred." George demanded. "We're going to both make it out of this."

"Just in case, will you look after Evvie? I know its going to be hard if something should happen." he said sadly. "Please...?"

"You know I will." George promised.

"Thank you." Fred hugged his brother. "Now lets go kick some ass." Then they left with the others to fight the Dark Lord and stand with Harry.

The war was over now. So many lives were lost... Fred... George couldn't believe it... How was he suppose to live without his twin? More importantly how could tell Evvie that Fred was gone? This would be the hardest thing he would have to do.

Back at her flat, Evvie remained awake. She wouldn't let sleep over come her. She would be awake when Fred came back to her. So many emotions sored through her, it was overwealming. She was so worried for her friend's safety but they were with Harry, the Boy Who Lived. He survived so many other quests and task, that how could he fail? He was so strong, and powerful... They would be a shoe in to win.

A knock at the door caused Evvie to jump. She raced to the door. She knew it was Fred. The war was over... Then she thought, no not that easy... It was true that her world was safe, at least for now, but that wouldn't stop the Dark Wizard from attempting anything here. "Who's there?" she demanded. She prepared herself to strike.

"It's me."

"GEORGE!"

Evvie through open the door. "Oh God..." she gasped at the sight of him. He looked pretty bad. He was covered in blood, he looked drained, and his ear was gone... "Come in, come in." she urged him and helped him to the sofa. Once he was on the sofa, she couldn't help but ask. "Is it done? Is it over?"

He nodded.

"THANK GOODNESS!" she cried out happily and embraced him tightly. "What happened? How is everyone? Your mom? Your family? Hermione? Harry?"

"It's a long story, and everyone is fine..."

"Wait, where's Fred?" she asked. She figured he would be with his brother now.

His silence and unability to look her in the eye, gave Evvie her answer. "No, oh please no..." Evvie began to cry. "You're lying."

"Evvie, I'm not." he said. "He's gone..."

"He promised he would come back to me..." Evvie began to shake...

George took her in his arms. It should have been the other way around. He should have died. Not Fred... "What are we going to do without him?" Evvie asked tearfully.

"I don't know..." was George answered her. "But know this, he died fighting a good fight, and he loved you so much..."

"I know..."

"You're not alone, you know this..." George continued.

They cried on each others shoulders for the loss of their loved one. Evvie would never become Mrs. Fred Weasley... She doubted she would ever fall in love again. Her sorrow took a great toll on her body and it wasn't long before she fell asleep in George's arms. George remembered his promise to Fred. He would watch over her. Always.

Fin.


End file.
